Esa horrible cosa Roja
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Si, esa horrible cosa roja que Draco tenía en su habitación, era lo único que Pansy podía llegar a detestar en el rubio, pero él tenía sus razones para no deshacerse de ella.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K. Rowling_

**_¡FELIZ DÍA DE SAN VALETINE!_**

**Esta es una pequeña viñeta que nació en mi cabeza mientras pensaba que debía de darle una tarjeta al chico que me gusta, pero como le importo un knut y creo que ya me he ridiculizado suficiente ante él, al final la tiré por la ventana andando en la autopista. Tranquilos, era muy temprano y según los espejos no le di a ningun carro porque casi todo estaba solo.**

**Como sea, dejando mi desahogo de lado, esto es un poquito diferente, algo que vino a mi cabeza penando que haría él o mejor dicho que ha hecho con las cosas que ya le he dado...**

**¡Disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

******Esa horrible cosa Roja**

La primera vez que Pansy había entrado a la habitación del rubio, una sonrisa enorme se había pintado en su rostro y no solo por lo que tenían planeado hacer ahí, sino por la exquisita decoración Slytherin que predominaba el lugar. Casi todo en aquel lugar era una gama de verde, negro o gris. No por nada su novio era el príncipe de la casa de las serpientes. Sin embargo, aquella primera vez también se topó con algo que no le gustó mucho. Era algo así como un corazón con una D en el centro, la letra era grande y de molde, quien la había hecho había pretendido que se viera muy adornada, pero había quedado espantosa. Por lo horrible que era, Pansy pensó que se trataba de alguna manualidad hecha por el propio Draco cuando era muy pequeño, muy pero muy, pequeño. Así que no dijo nada y cuando el rubio entró a la habitación, la acción hizo que se olvidara del tema.

La segunda vez que había entrado a aquel lugar, había tenido tiempo de platicar con el heredero Malfoy y al preguntarle por esa cosa roja, el rubio solo había dicho que era un recuerdo. Ella algo suspicaz, se levantó para cogerla, pero Draco la llevó a la cama antes de que pudiera ver de cerca aquella cosa tan fea. Así fue una y otra vez. Casi un año había pasado y por más que le molestaba lo mucho que esa cosa roja descuadraba con el lugar, no había tenido ni oportunidad de deshacerse de ella. Al menos no hasta aquel fin de semana, cuando convencida de que por ser su aniversario de novios, Draco le daría libertad de colarse en su espacio, había enmarcado una foto de ellos dos y pretendía colgarla justamente donde aquella cosa roja estaba colgada, encima del escritorio del rubio.

Ese día llegó campante y se metió como Pedro por su casa, sin esperar a que el menor de los Malfoy la recibiera, quería adelantarse y darle aquella sorpresa. Además algo le decía que si pedía permiso, su novio no dejaría que se deshiciera de aquella cosa fea. Lo mejor era hacer todo y que cuando Draco lo notara, ya no hubiera forma de deshacer lo hecho. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a unos pasos de quitar la tachuela que mantenía aquella cosa en la pared, la puerta se la habitación se abrió, dejando ver al dueño en el portal.

—No te atrevas a tocar eso —le advirtió el príncipe de Slytherin, acercándose con grandes zancadas, hasta llegar a ella y apartarla de su escritorio.

—¿Pero que te pasa? —se quejó ella con un puchero y pegando contra su pecho aquel cuadro que había llevado para remplazar aquella cosa horrible que no cuadraba con la habitación de su novio.

—Esa tarjeta se queda donde está, te guste o no. Ésta es mi habitación y el único que mueve cosas aquí soy yo —gruñó mal humorado.

—Como quieras —chilló la morena ofendida y dejandose llevar por su berrinche e indignación, salió corriendo del cuarto del rubio enojada.

Draco suspiró fastidiado, iba a pagar tarde que temprano por aquel desplante que le había hecho a su novia, pero al mirar de reojo aquella tarjeta roja, mal cortada, mal dibujada y de caligrafia horrible, no pudo evitar pensar que había valido la pena. Esa horrible cosa roja, como la había llamado Pansy desde el principio, no era otra cosa que su primera tarjeta de San Valentine, la primera que había recibido por parte de una niña con sonrisa angelical. Aquello era un regalo de Astoria y por más tonto o sentimental que les pudiera parecer a los demás, significaba mucho para él, lo suficiente para como para poner en riesgo su noviazgo con tal de defendedla.

* * *

**¿Y que les pareció? ¿Criticas? ¿Insultos? ¿Galletas? ¿Chocolates? ¿Crucios? ¿Avadas? ¿Algo? **

**Una idea pequeña y algo tontita, que se la dedicaría a Sprinkle si el niño leyera fanfics, pero se las regalo a todos vosotros que esteis enamorados del amor a falta de una pareja.**

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER! **

**¡Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS!**

**Pd. Lo sé, os debo respuesta pero ahorita ando contra reloj, igual todos los tengo guardaditos en mi correo para contestar en cuanto pueda.**


End file.
